


The Midnight Hour

by Nicci



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: M/M, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intense joy to utter despair in the blink of an eye. Kleenex warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This was orignially posted to my website in 2005

  


The room is dark.

Jack swings his legs out of bed and reaches out towards the man standing framed in the doorway, naked and beautiful. Daniel comes to him, kneels before him, and smiles. Time stands still. 

Jack raises his hand, needing to touch, needing to make a connection. He runs his thumb over Daniel's lower lip. Their eyes lock, and it's like a silent conversation; nothing is spoken out loud, yet questions are asked and answered in the blink of an eye. He leans in closer, puts a little pressure on Daniel's lip, and presses the pad of his thumb against the sharp, white teeth. 

Daniel gasps and opens his mouth wider, so Jack slips his thumb right in, shivering when Daniel begins to suck. Daniel's eyes drift closed as he concentrates on what he's doing, so Jack lets his eyes roam over his face. He's beautiful. It's not an adjective Jack would normally use to describe a man, but there's no denying that he is just that. Arched eyebrows, laugh lines, flawless skin, azure eyes that Jack could so easily drown in, and a mouth...that mouth... 

Jack breathes in hard, feeling the delicious suction around the joint of his thumb. Daniel's eyes fly open, burning hot with lust, and Jack moans, unable to keep the sound inside under the intensity of that gaze. He starts to pull his thumb out, but Daniel just sucks harder and curls his tongue around and around... and now Jack's thinking about how that would feel on his dick. 

The tip of Daniel's tongue circles Jack's thumb, and Jack wipes the wet pad over Daniel's full lower lip, replacing his thumb with his middle finger in that warm, wet mouth. Daniel groans and sucks a little harder. For a couple of minutes, it's all about heat, and moisture, and lust. 

Jack is panting now, feeling the delicious wet suction, getting really hard, wanting Daniel to suck him off so bad it almost hurts. He presses tightly against him, showing him how much he wants this... how much he needs it. 

Daniel's fingers close around Jack's wrist, tighten, squeezing hard, pulling Jack's hand back just enough that Jack's finger slips out of his mouth and rests poised against Daniel's lips. He sucks the finger back in hard, pulls Jack's hand back and sucks again. 

Jack's head rolls back, and he moans, "Fuck, Daniel, what you do to me..." Heart pounding, he clings to Daniel, riding the storm front of his own tempestuous emotions. Jack's hips are moving, grinding languidly against Daniel. Jack needs more, needs to feel more, so he pushes a second finger into Daniel's mouth. He imagines doing this to Daniel's ass, feeling the tight, hot channel contract around him, hearing Daniel cry out his name ... 

Daniel opens his mouth wide. Showing Jack that he needs more, too, he sucks a third finger in deep, pressing his tongue to the sensitive pads. 

"God," Jack hisses, bucking helplessly, and he wonders if it's possible to come from this, because he's perilously close to doing just that, and how can that be possible? How can Daniel make him come just by sucking his fingers? 

Now Daniel's hands are bruising as they clutch Jack's hips, encouraging him, guiding him. Showing him how good this feels. 

Suddenly Jack's released, and he wonders why his world is spinning, and how he's managed to stay upright for so long. Daniel's mouth relinquishes his fingers, and the air feels cold and alien against the slick wetness of them. But Daniel's hand guides his lower, down over his chest, over his hip, across his buttock, and into the crease of Daniel's ass. 

Jack knows what Daniel wants, and it's what he wants, too. He lets his spit-slick fingers slowly caress Daniel's ass, groaning right along with him as they glide over the puckered opening there. 

Daniel is kissing him desperately, murmuring unintelligibly into his mouth, sucking on his tongue until Jack thinks he can't take it anymore, and he has to come right then or explode. Rushing towards the point of no return, he presses his fingers into Daniel. Daniel's head snaps back, and he's looking right into Jack's eyes... his gaze searing right into his soul. 

"Jack..." he whispers, "God, Jack, I love you..." He's thrusting back against Jack's fingers, and Jack can't deny him a thing. Pressing deeper inside, he leans in to capture Daniel's mouth in a searing, breath-stealing kiss. 

Daniel shifts, pushing him back against the mattress. He kneels over his naked lover and opens his legs wide, giving Jack all the access he needs. Daniel's fingers move between them, wrapping around both his cock and Jack's, and now he's shaking, stroking slowly, matching Jack's relentless rhythm. 

Jack can't take his eyes off Daniel's mouth, wet lips glistening above him. He leans up to kiss Daniel again and again, breaking off to gasp and moan as the rhythm changes, becoming more frantic, more desperate. 

"Jack!... Oh, God...coming!" Daniel warns just as the first splash of hot liquid hits Jack's chest and throat, and Jack keeps his eyes open because he wants to see Daniel's face as he comes... so beautiful... so open...so fucking sexy. 

"Daniel... yes!" he grunts, thrusting wildly into Daniel's hand. It's too much, too fucking much; it feels like he's been balanced on the knife-edge of sensation forever. Sparks are going off behind his eyes, and all he can hear for a moment is the sound of his own heartbeat hammering in his ears. "Fuck," he croaks, "Oh, fucking hell, Daniel." Then he's coming and coming, and it feels like it's never going to end... lungs burning... limbs shaking... Daniel's breath hot against his neck. 

"Love you," he whispers brokenly as something warm and wet drips from Daniel's face and splashes against his cheek. He thinks it must be sweat, because what else could it be? The droplet trickles down his neck, making him shiver. "Love you so fucking much." 

Then Daniel's arms are shaking so much they can't hold him up anymore. He collapses onto Jack's chest, mindless of the sticky mess cooling on their skin, and he's gulping in huge lungfuls of air. "Love you, too," he assures Jack shakily, pressing his lips to Jack's chest. 

They lie in silence in the darkness, letting their breathing calm, until the cool night air makes them shiver. Daniel finally pulls away. Jack reaches for him, trying to keep him there, but he draws further and further, losing shape and substance. "I can't stay. Don't ask me," he begs, his voice sounding hollow and tinny in the darkness. 

Finally he's nothing but a glowing cloud of energy again, and Jack watches, helpless, as the cloud rises, hovers for a moment over the bed, extending one bright tendril to brush the hair away from Jack's face and caress his cheek. Then the essence of Daniel Jackson disappears though the ceiling, leaving the room in utter darkness. 

Jack bolts straight up in bed, suddenly awake, drenched with sweat and semen, breathing hard as the dream begins to fade. "Daniel!" he shouts into the silent room, knowing full well that there's no one there. 

Lying back on his tangled sheets, Jack looks at the dark ceiling. He wipes a droplet of sweat from his cheek. 

"Miss you, Daniel," he says softly. 

  


_The End_  



End file.
